If It's Meant To Be
by boredtotearstoday
Summary: Jared is new to town. Jensen is a senior who can't wait to graduate and get out of town. Jensen's always been open about the fact that he's bi; Jared is straight, but he finds himself staring at green eyed beauty. Could Jared possibly make a new friend?


**Summary: Teenage!J2. Jared is a sophomore in high school and new to town. Jensen is a senior who can't wait to graduate and get out of town, applying to distant colleges. Jensen has always been open about the fact that he's attracted to both girls and guys; Jared is straight, but he finds himself staring at Jensen the first time he passes him in the hall that morning as if he is the most beautiful creature in the world, only to find out that he is the person who is designated to show him around the school and get him used to it on his first day. Could Jared possibly make a new friend?**

* * *

**Jared's POV**

"Mom, seriously, if you even think about walking me in, you better turn the car around and enroll me in a different school." I warned her as she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Jared, this is your first day," She started to say, in a whiney voice.

"Which is exactly why you can't walk me in; Mom, I'm not five. Go to work; I'll see you tonight when you get home." I said then kissed her cheek before getting out of the car.

My mom reluctantly drove away as I walked to the front of the school. I got here just as the bell rang but didn't rush because the receptionist at the front desk said I would be spending my first period getting my classes and a tour of the school, when we called last week.

I stepped through the front doors and paused as groups of students rushed passed me, not wanting to get in their way or get pushed around by a bunch of people. I watched in awe at how many people were at this school, and how big it looked, even just from the main hall.

Although I thought I was out of the way of teenage traffic, someone managed to bump into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Ow," I said, instinctively.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," He said grabbing my arm instantly, allowing me to keep my balance.

"It's alright," I said, steadying myself and then finally looking at him. His green eyes pierced mine.

"Some douche pushed me," He muttered, gesturing to the madness with his hand that didn't have a firm grasp on my arm, even though I was now standing upright. "Are you okay?"

I noticed the freckles dance across his face and his perfect, full lips pull up into a friendly smile, one that reached his eyes.

'_Wow; that smile. And those eyes; I don't want to look away from those eyes. His expression's changing though. He looks…concerned? Confused? Shit, I haven't said anything. Talk, Jared, talk!' _

"Uh, yeah, no I'm fine. No worries," I said, fumbling over my words, which made him laugh.

"Okay, well, we'd better get to class. Uh, see you around," He said, finally releasing his hold on my arm as he began to walk away. Although I have a long sleeve on, when his hand left my arm, the spot on where the warmth had just been chilled, cause me to slightly shiver, and also slightly wish he were still touching me. Even the little bit of contact was nice, but it was gone.

All I could do was bring myself to nod as he left me. My eyes followed him as he walked, and without any thought about it, looked over his body, smiling at his bowlegs.

I tried to shake the thought of him as he turned the corner down the hall, no longer in my line of vision, '_Why am I checking out a guy? There's a first time for everything, I guess.'_ I thought as I began to make my way to the counselor's office.

I spent about fifteen minutes in there with a woman who kept up an awkward silence the whole time I was around her. After she gave me my schedule, she walked me over to the main office to find someone to pass me off to so I could get a tour of the school.

I told her I would just use the campus map and find my way to my first class, and she told me that I wasn't expected to go to class today, only to go around, meet my teachers briefly, and get accustomed to the layout of the school so I couldn't use that as an excuse for being late to class.

Instead of arguing with her, I just nodded my head, and followed her across the hall.

"Are there any TA's here for this period?" She asked someone on the other side of the desk.

"No, we don't have any assistants for the first couple of periods, here. Why, what do you need done?" A man replied.

"We have a new student, and I need someone to show him around; be his buddy for the day."

The way she worded that, 'his buddy for the day,' made my face flush with a hint of anger and glare at her. I am a 6'4 sophomore in high school; do not treat me like a first grader.

I probably would have stayed angry longer if the semi-familiar voice didn't startle me and cause me to turn, and my face turn beet red.

'_Why am I blushing?'_ I screamed in my head, no doubt only making me blush harder.

"I don't know if he needs a 'buddy,'" He said, making me happy I wasn't the only who thought the way she said that was offensive, "but I'm free for a couple of periods, this morning. I'll show him around."

"Oh, thank you, Jensen," The annoying woman said with a slight smile. "If you wouldn't mind, could you spend the day with him, we'll give you a note for your classes so you don't get in trouble, and just get him used to the schedule here? If not, I'm sure there are some TA's that could help."

He looked at me and smiled, before turning back to her with a quick shake of the head. "Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind showing him around, and a note would be great, thank you."

After the lady wrote _Jensen_ a note for him to take to his teachers as he took me on my tour, we left her stuffy office.

"So, I'm Jensen," He introduced himself.

"I'm Jared," I said, allowing myself to turn to him and smile. He was a few inches shorter than me, but not by much.

"What grade are you in?" He asked as we strolled down the now empty hallway.

"Tenth, you?" I asked, realizing I'm being awkward.

"You're just in tenth?" He asked incredulously, even stopping to look at me in surprise. When I just nodded with a grin, he snapped out of it. "Sorry, you just look a bit older. I guess it was the height that threw me, Sasquatch," He laughed. "I'm a senior," He added as we started walking again.

"Oh, ready for graduation?"

He groaned, "Ugh, you have no idea. I am sick of this town and this school, and all of it. I'm ready to leave."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, wanting to know a little bit about this new place I had to adapt to and a lot about the boy telling me about it.

He raised his gaze slightly to meet mine, and with a shy smile he said, "I'm like, world's worst tour guide, or something," and he laughed. I was beginning to get used to his laugh, and the musical quality it had. "It really isn't bad, it's just after you've lived somewhere most of your life you begin to feel like you need a change; and I need a change."

I nodded, understanding how he felt, "I guess change can be good."

We walked slowly through the large school, deciding we had all day and we didn't need to rush through it.

As he took me down the halls, pointing out the good teachers from the bad and during passing periods he pointed out the people who he hangs out with and the people to avoid.

"So, why'd your family move here?" He asked after we had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh, my grandma got sick and my parents wanted to come live here so we could take care of her. Both of their jobs were an easy transfer, so here I am," I answered. My grandmother got diagnosed with leukemia a few months back, and since her doctors are here, we decided to move here to help her out and be there for her. I didn't feel like going into detail about it and he seemed to get that.

"I'm sorry. I hope everything turns out okay."

We walked in silence for another minute before he stopped and asked for my class schedule so he knew specifically where to take me. "Hey, we have gym together," He said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Well, we have different teachers, but same period, and the teachers usually give you instructions and go into their offices, anyways," He shrugged. "Well, the first break is coming up, so I'll show you where your classes are after that."

"Sounds good," I replied right as the bell rang to release the swarm of students from the classrooms.

Jensen grabbed my arm and led me from the middle of the hall to the side next to the wall, as to not get trampled over by the stampede. "People around here have no manners; if you're in the way, they don't hesitate to push you." He suddenly laughed, looking me up and down making me feel extremely self-conscious, "Not that you can't hold your own, but they're just a bunch of animals when it comes to getting out of the classes."

I realized he was referring to my height and laughed along with him, fully aware that even though we were out of the way of the large crown, his hand lingered on my arm; not that I was complaining.

"Hey Jen, you gonna come hang out with us?" A short, pale girl with long dark hair asked Jensen, eyeing both of us suspiciously.

"No Ash, maybe latter though. I'm showing Jared here around today," He said turning his head to smile at me, while he gentely squeezed my arm. "Oh, Jared, this is my friend Ashley; Ashley, Jared."

I smiled at the girl and nodded my head in a friendly hello.

"Mhm," She said with a slight smile and curious eyes looking between the two of us and clearly noticing him holding onto me. "Nice to meet you, Jared; Jensen, I'll see you later."

That my first time meeting her, and even I could tell her eyes told him they would be talking about this later.

"You can go with your friends, if you'd like. We can just meet up after to continue the tour," I explained, not wanting to upset any balance he had here.

He shook his head instantly, "No, it's totally fine. It'll be hard, but I think they'll live without me for fifteen minutes," He joked.

"You sure about that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You know what; just to make sure they get their daily dose of Jensen, how about we both go hang out with them at lunch today. You know, so no one dies because they just miss me so much," He said overdramatically, putting a hand to his chest for effect, of course making me laugh.

He led me away from the wall, and dropped his hand from my arm when we started walking again.

He took me in the opposite direction of where his friend Ashley went, and instead we were heading out of the building to the empty bleachers on the far side of the field. Instead of sitting on the bleachers, like I had expected, we walked around them to a patch of grass under a tree beside them. "This is probably the most peaceful place on campus," Jensen announced, much like a corny tour guide, but I felt as though his words were genuine. As he continued, I could tell that I was right. He laid down on the shaded grass and patted the space beside him, before putting both of his hands up behind his head. I laid down as he started talking. "Just about no one comes over here, during the day anyway. If there's a big game, these bleachers tend to get filled, but usually these are empty because they're old. I come over here when I need to think or just get away when I can't _really_ just get away because I'm stuck here, this is my escape; my little piece of happiness." He finished his statement with a relaxing sigh, and closed his eyes.

He looked so relaxed, peaceful, _beautiful. _ I couldn't stop looking at him, looking over all of his features slowly, paying attention to the freckles that seemed to dance with the few rays of light escaping from the trees bouncing off of his face; the spikes of his hair swaying in the slight breeze; the small smile playing on his full lips; the way his biceps flex as he puts them in the position they're in; the lift of his shirt due to his raised arms, displaying his low rise jeans and a happy trail.

'_Why are you checking out a dude? He is a guy; you like girls Jared; girls. You always have, remember that?' _ My mind screamed at me, but although I knew this was a first, I also knew that there's nothing that I can think of that I like better than looking at this beautiful man lying in front me.

"You're staring," He said, and I realized his eyes were now open.

'_Shit. Think on your feet, Padalecki. Make an excuse.' _"Sorry, spaced out there for a second; just thinking. This place really is peaceful." I laughed, looking around and avoiding eye contact.

He seemed satisfied with my response because he didn't mention me being creepy; instead he let out a satisfied sigh, "Yeah, it can do that to you." The bell rang indicating the first break was over, "Well, we better get back to your tour," He stretched, exposing part of his defined abs.

'_That, I could get used to," _I thought, getting glimpses of Jensen's body as he stood up and his shirt lifted slightly before he fixed it.

* * *

**New Multi-chapter fic, yaay.  
I just couldn't get this out of my head and a one shot wouldn't have allowed me to get all I wanted across, so here we are.  
I hope you enjoyed this first little part, and review to let me know!  
I don't really have much else to say, but hope you enjoy this story. **

**Oh, I know I didn't really get their characters down too well in this beginning part, but soon they will start to unfold, and it will be recognizably Jensen and Jared, I hope. . **


End file.
